Emancipation
by wilbur
Summary: **CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO**¿Que pasaria si Harry, Ron y Hermione nunca hubiesen sabido de la magia?¿Si fueran universitarios?¿Si compartieran piso?¿Si la escritora no escribiera a la madrugada Z_Z? Todo eso y más..aká dentro!
1. Buenos Dias!

JOD**, HIJ**PUT**, LA MADRE QUE LOS PA*** Odio a   
  
Fecsa!!T___T Tenia un wen cacho escrito..con lo que me cuesta   
  
que me venga la inspiración..buu T__T Si no me harto..lo   
  
reescribo, aunque no tendrá grácia, solo me salen lo chistes   
  
esporádicamente -_-  
  
Esta historia..simplemente se me ha ocurrido... ya la iré haciendo...y algún día seguiré con Hogwarts la vieja generación, prometido^^UUUU Bueno..esto es una realidad totalmente paralela...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Preparados...  
  
-Ron..  
  
-¡Luego!...Listos...  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-¡Calla!...¡¡¡Ya!!!  
  
*TINK*  
  
Dos tostadas salieron de la sufrida tostadora y antes de   
  
iniciar su decenso fueron atravesadas limpiamente por un   
  
cuchillo.  
  
-¡¡Premiooo!!! ¡¡Home Runn!!!- Ron levantó el cuchillo en el   
  
aire en gesto triunfante mientras ponía un pie encima la silla   
  
- "We are the Championss..."  
  
-¿Ya?-Preguntó Hermione mientras apoyaba todo el peso en los   
  
codos.  
  
-¿Que?...Ah si...¿Que querías?-respondió Ron dejando de   
  
destrozar la canción de "Queen".  
  
-Un día de estos le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien-comentó como   
  
quien no quiere la cosa llevándose un vaso de zumo a la boca.  
  
-Eres una opresora ¡No me dejas expresar mi expresividad   
  
artística!-respondió Ron haciendo un mohín mientras giraba la   
  
silla para sentarse a horcajadas pecho contra respaldo- Sí,   
  
sí, no me mires así, opresora, mi pobre expresión artística..  
  
-Si eso es expresión artística yo soy la Madre Teresa de   
  
Calcuta- le dijo Mione sacándole la lengua mientras cogía una   
  
tostada del cuchillo que aun sostenía Ron.   
  
-Mmm..Ave Maria Purísima...-murmuró Harry entrando en la sala   
  
intentando evitar que los anchos pantalones de pijama que   
  
llevaba como toda vestimenta se le resbalaran.-¿Sigue   
  
practicando la esgrima con las pobres tostadas?  
  
-¡Encima que intento poner algo de emoción a vuestras   
  
insípidas vidas!- Ron los miró desafiante mientras untaba su   
  
tostada con mermelada de fresa.-¿Te preparo un par de   
  
tostadas Harry?  
  
-Déjalo, me paso a los cereales, no creo que puedas   
  
agujerearlos...-Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla   
  
mientras se acercaba un bol.  
  
-Bien harás...-Hermione observó escépticamente como la   
  
mermelada resbalaba por el agujero de la tostada-Y oye, majo,   
  
insípida lo será la tuya de vida...  
  
-Pse, viviendo en una biblioteca no se donde le ves tu las   
  
emociones.-La chinchó Ron mientras buscaba infructuosamente   
  
una cuchara entre el desorden reinante.-Yo por lo menos a   
  
parte de estudiar trabajo...  
  
-¡Eh! ¡El gran trabajador ha hablado!-saltó Harry vaciando el   
  
tetrabrick de leche en el bol-Que duro debe ser trabajar 4   
  
horas diarias en una tienda de discos abarrotada de chicas   
  
guapas...  
  
-Vale, tienes razón, lo tuyo es mas duro, siempre es más   
  
duro, tu vida es más dura lo se..oye en serio ¿Sabes lo   
  
amenazante que pareces con una cucharada de cereales en la   
  
boca? Te has planteado usarlo para el próximo ladrón que   
  
tengas que ahuyentar en tu estimado curro de segurata?-Ron puso cara de susto y se camufló tras   
  
la servilleta-Eso si, no niego lo de las chicas guapas...  
  
-Mu gashioso..-medio murmuró Harry intentando tragar-Suerte   
  
tienes, hace eones que no veo ninguna chica guapa...  
  
-Sight..que triste es la vida de un estudiante cuando se   
  
tiene que pagar los estudios...  
  
Hermione se levantó de la mesa dejando acuradamente la   
  
servilleta y caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
*PUNCH*   
  
"Ay!"  
  
*PAF"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una bruta Hermione?-le   
  
dijo Ron frotándose la coronilla.  
  
-¿Os han dicho alguna vez que soys ciegos los dos?..Bueno,   
  
de Harry aun lo entiendo...¿Donde están tus anteojos Harry?  
  
-Pues...ahora que lo dices...se me debieron caer ayer por el   
  
sofá...Al final me quede dormido..  
  
Ron se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al susodicho mueble.  
  
-A ver que hay por aquí...un calcetín desaparejado...una   
  
moneda..¡Mia!..mm..un tíket de la compra...¡Ei! ¡El mando   
  
perdido del equipo de música!  
  
-¡Bien!- saltó Hermione hacercandose- Esto es una mina...¿Que   
  
más hay?  
  
-Mmm...una entrada de cine para ver Titánic...creo que esto   
  
vino incluido con el sofá desde tu casa, eh, Mione..Mmm..¿Que   
  
es esto?..."Diario personal de Hermione   
  
Granger"..dice.."Querido diario, hoy ha venido a clase un   
  
chico nuevo muy guapo se llama.."  
  
-¡¡TRAE ESO!!- Chilló Hermione saltando hacia el para   
  
arrebatárselo-¡¡Trae!!  
  
-¿Lo quieres?-Ron con su altura mantenía el viejo cuaderno en   
  
alto mientras Hermione saltaba a su alrededor-¡¡Salta Bobby,   
  
Salta!!  
  
Hermione frenética le tiraba de la camiseta de tirantes   
  
mientras intentaba escalar pos sus hombros hasta su antiguo   
  
diario, el sonrojo le subía por las mejillas. Harry   
  
cómodamente sentado observaba la escena mientras aguantaba la   
  
risa. Finalmente Hermione dio un paso en falso y cayó encima   
  
de Ron empujándolo hacia el sofá.  
  
*PATAM*  
  
-Ay, Ay, Ay...  
  
El sofá se había volcado con el ímpetu de los dos y ambos   
  
terminaron hechos un enredo de piernas y brazos mientras Harry   
  
se asomaba por encima del sofá partiéndose de risa.   
  
-Ey chicos...si quereis hacer cositas tenemos camas de sobra   
  
¿Eh?...-Harry se aguantó la risa y se fijó en uno de los   
  
cojines caídos-¡Anda! ¡Mis gafas!  
  
Hermione se levanto como pudo con el diario abrazado contra   
  
el pecho mientras se sofocaba completamente.  
  
-¡Gah! ¡Soys un caso!-La chica se giró- ¡Me voy a la biblioteca!  
  
-¡Mione!-Gritó Ron aguantándose la risa aun en el suelo- Que   
  
estamos de vacaciones ¡Vayamos a la playa!  
  
-¡¡Mañana!! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer hoy!-La puerta se cerró a su   
  
espalda mientras Harry lanzaba un suspiro.  
  
-Bueno...pues mañana..-Ron se levanto y intentó colocar bien   
  
el sofá-creo que intentare limpiar esto un poco está que da   
  
asco...¿Cuantos días tienes de vacaciones?  
  
-Una semana, bueno ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?  
  
-¡Venga!-Ron le sonrió y ambos se pusieron a poner en orden el   
  
piso de estudiantes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ala, otro día sigo, ke tengo sueño^^UUU  
  
si me dejais review me hareis un favor *_* 


	2. Pensamientos

Bueno, seguimos con esto, primero los reviews^^:  
  
Lucil: Bueno, por una vez no he tardado mucho en subir otro cap^^  
  
Ai Yoi Leon: Ai!^0^ Claro que tiene ke sonarte, me inspire en nuestro futuro piso XDD(i de este cap tiene ke sonarte otra cosa XD)..cadenas?H_H  
  
Spacey: ey!^o^ Eres demasiado bueno con mis fics, son muy malos, y ya ves, este nisiquera hace gracia^0^UUUU  
  
May Potter: Pues lo del diario no era nada importante, pero ya ke lo pedis, lo pongo^^  
  
Charis S: Pues este no es corto ala, el de la vieja generacion lo seguiré algun dia..es que tneog el argumento demasiado complicado en mi cabeza X_X  
  
Leia-Pandora: sus ordenes^^UUU  
  
Cait: otro discipulo XDD pos aki sigue XPPPP  
  
Cris: ei, ke review tan wapo*^^* muchisimas gracias, este no es muy divertido, pero esplico mas como he adaptado la historia^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Uchan: amenazas a mi XP  
  
Adarae: pos, alli va tb^^U  
  
Hermi Weasley 14: bueno, ya ves que si sigue, y como veras, esto es en la UNIVERSIDAD (primer año recien termiando concretamente)  
  
Arwen: asias^0^ curiosidad? de ke?^0^U  
  
Lali: Ja està seguit mala sister (em deus peles! tornameles!¬¬)  
  
hermi12: ahi va again^^U  
  
Anami: anamii*^^* (otra compañera de piso^0^)no no esta ron..estoy yo...kien es peor?^0^UUU  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se dejaron caer a la par en el sofá de su piso. El sofá habia pertenecido antiguamente a la familia Granger, que ellos recordaran habia estado siempre medio abandonado en el garage de la casa. Parecía que el susodicho mueble formase parte de su peculiar amistad desde siempre, tenian la costumbre de pasarse tardes enteras sentados en ese sofá, charlando y riendo como posesos.   
  
La mayoria de muebles del piso los habian ido recogiendo aquí y allí, algunos dados gustosamente por amigos y familiares que los consideraban trastos, otros recogidos de la calle de vecinos que los desechaban, y algun que otro robado furtivamente a la casa de los tios de Harry.   
  
Siempre le habian tratado mal, desde que solo siendo un bebé les habia tocado cuidar de el, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Fue una historia muy complicada, porque se descubrió tras la muerte que no habia sido un simple accidente, y que el habia sobrevivido de milagro. Durante muchos años se acusó al que era el mejor amigo de su padre, al que era el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black. Tenia un taller de mecanica en el pueblo en el que vivian, y siempre cuidaba del coche de los Potter. Por eso le acusaron, porque encontraron los cables del freno cortados. Ningun abogado pudo salvarlo. Si su padre hubiese estado vivo quizas hubiese podido, era un gran abogado..Pero precisamente le juzgaban porque no vivia.   
  
Estuvo encerrado muchos años, hasta que, un dia, consiguió huir.Lo que vivió Harry en esa epoca no lo olvidaria nunca, el temor a que volviera para acabar el trabajo...pero no fue así, gracias a su profesor de matematicas, que luego resultó ser otro amigo de sus padres, acabaron descubriendo que el era inocente, que un capo mafioso contra el que su padre hizo de fiscal se puso en contacto desde la carcel con Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo del grupo...una sabandija asquerosa que vendió la vida de sus amigos. De momento, tras demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, Peter seguia fugado, pero un dia le cazarían, y el, pensaba hacer de fiscal en ese caso, por eso se esforzaba tanto en sacarse la carrera de derecho.   
  
Auque tenia una pega muy grande en esa carrera...Dracco Malfoy también la estudiaba. Tener que seguir compartiendo clase con ese estupido le sacaba de quicio, ya lo había soportado suficiente todos los años de infancia y adolescencia en la escuela de su pueblo natal, Cottingley, en Bradford (Yorkshire).   
  
Ese maldito estupido lumbreras, se creia vaya ud a saber que porque a su familia le salia el dinero por las orejas. No lo soportaba ¿Que habia echo el en la vida para merecer semejante castigo?  
  
Bueno, ese era el punto negro de su vida actual, desde que tenia los 18 años vivia por su cuenta, toda su infancia habia trabajado repartiendo periodicos o de aprendiz para ir ahorrando poco a poco, para huir de esa horrible casa. Y ahora, al fin se habia dio, vivia en la capital con sus dos mejores amigos, estudiaba en la universidad, y ellos tambien aunque carreras distintas(Ron Publicidad y Hermione Filologia Inglesa y Medicina, a base de becas). Finalmente era libre, tenia que trabajar muy duro, pero valia la pena. Sirius le habia ofrecido ir a vivir con el y Remus Lupin(el ex-profe de mates), en su casa de Notting Hill, pero visto que no acababa de sacar el agua en claro de la relación de ¿amigos? que mantenían, no quiso molestar. A parte esta que..¿quien no querria vivir con sus mejores amigos?   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La puerta se abrió mientras Hermione entrava en el piso de espaldas, empujando la puerta con el trasero y procurando que el montón de libros no se le cayera de las manos. La había puesto muy nerviosa Ron con lo de su antiguo diario, a saber como llegaría al sofá. La cuestión es que cuando escribió eso apenas tenia 12 años, y era cuando la numerosa família Weasley se mudó al pueblo, y con ellos Ron, obviamente. Era agua pasada claro, pero seguro que su graciosillo amigo se lo restregaria por la cara si lo llegase a leer.  
  
Era curioso, de pequeño, aunque rebelde, era bastante calmado. Aunque eso si, siempre se peleaban porque el metia en lios al pobre Harry. Pero...ay, cuando los gemelos se graduaron y montaron una tienda de bromas en la capital de la comarca, allí el muchacho se desmelenó de golpe. No sabía si quería heredar el renombre, pero casi casi. Siempre habia pensado que se sentía poca cosa al lado de esos dos.   
  
Bueno, ahora aunque vivia con esos dos cabeza de chorlito, no podia negar que se sentia muy a gusto con ellos, aunque a veces la desesperasen (se los encontró una mañana con dos morcillas a modo de ojeras tras toda una noche viciados a la PlayStation). Pero aun todo eso les queria mucho, y no hubiese podido imaginar unos compañeros mejores.  
  
La poca luz que aun se filtraba de la calle era completamente rojiza. Hermione dejó los libros en la mesa del comedor y observó a su alrededor sorprendida. Vaya, a los chicos les habia dado uno de esos ataques que solo se dan una vez en la vida y lo habian dejado todo más limpito que una patena. Daba gusto.  
  
La muchacha fijó la vista en el sofá y sonrió con dulzura. Mas que sentados estaban tirados en el, durmiendo, con la boca abierta. Harry estaba quieto, respirando pausadamente mientras que Ron parecia tener un tic en el brazo e iba dandose golpes contra el borde de la mesita. A la muchacha les dio pena despertarlos así que cogió una manta para cubrirles, pero en el ultimo momento tuvo una ocurrencia y se sento entre ellos cubriendose los tres. En un subito ataque de cariño les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y suavemente, rodeada por sus mejores amigos se dejó llevar hacia los brazos de morfeo.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Listos, espero que os guste, en el prximo capitulo, la playa^0^  
  
Dejad review..siii?*^^* 


	3. Vamos a la playa calienta el sol

Alohaaa^0^ AquÃ­ tenÃ©is otro cacho de Emancipation^0^ ahora, reviews^^:  
  
Choichi: Esto...si , saldrÃ¡n la mayorÃ­a de personajes si, poco a poco^0^UU  
  
Fernalika: ..la vieja generaciÃ³n X_X a ver ke dÃ­a me viene la inspiracion^0^U(ostia, si rima O_o)  
  
Spacey: joder tio ke Ã¡nimos O___O asiass^0^ Espere ke este te guste, aunque lo he escrito entre persona i persona en el trabajo, espero ke por lo menos sea coherente X_X  
  
Caitsith: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ays, me matasss de risaa padawann XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Lali: tienes suerte de mamiÂ¬Â¬  
  
Asuka_chan: er..casi ke no, gomen, pero es ke H/HR no me pega..nada^^;;;; a mi me van Hr/R i como muchooo H/G, aunque no me acaba de convencer^^;;;  
  
  
  
ah, gracias tb por firmar a: Leia-Pandora ,Hermi12, Aislinn, Camila Granger, Nelly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El dÃ­a amaneciÃ³ claro y brillante, cÃ¡lido, parecÃ­a un dÃ­a tÃ­pico del MediterrÃ¡neo y no uno del nuboso Londres. En su pequeÃ±o piso Harry, Ron y Hermione seguÃ­an durmiendo en el sofÃ¡. Los dos chicos apoyaban su peso en los hombros de la muchacha como si, aun en sueÃ±os, se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Las gafas de Harry oscilaban peligrosamente colgando solo de una oreja con lo cual se arriesgaba a perderlas una vez mÃ¡s.  
  
Un rayo de sol se fue trasladando lentamente por encima la manta hasta dar en los ojos de la chiquilla haciÃ©ndola girarse hacia Ron. Harry al perder su punto de apoyo resbalo hasta usar la espalda de la muchacha de cojÃ­n. Los jÃ³venes empezaban a encontrarse en un precario equilibrio sobre el pequeÃ±o sofÃ¡. Ron empezÃ³ a notar una presiÃ³n en su pecho que le obligaba a respirar pesadamente y medio dormido quiso girarse en su cama.  
  
Lastima que no estuviera en su cama sino en el borde del sofÃ¡. Al girarse cayÃ³ como un peso muerto hasta dar con sus costillas contra el viejo suelo de madera. Como pillado por un resorte se cogiÃ³ a lo primero que pillÃ³ que resulto ser la camiseta de Hermione, tirando de ella de tal manera que la muchacha tambiÃ©n fue arrastrada hacia el suelo. Y a su par Harry sintiÃ³ como unas uÃ±as se clavaban en su brazo mientras le arrastraban al suelo.  
  
Cualquiera que los viera dirÃ­a que ese piso en vez de piso era una comuna. Los jÃ³venes aparentaban empezar a tener aficiÃ³n ha montar espectÃ¡culos cerca del viejo sofÃ¡.  
  
Cuando Ron consiguiÃ³ abrir los ojos se encontrÃ³ con el rostro de Hermione a escasos centÃ­metros mientras ella probaba de levantarse de encima de su cadera donde habÃ­a acabado sentada. Con escaso Ã©xito todo sea dicho, porque Harry se encontraba tirado ni mas ni menos que encima de su regazo. Harry al observar la situaciÃ³n se puso rojo como un tomate y intento levantarse de golpe, pero el cordÃ³n que cerraba los pantalones de su pijama se habÃ­a quedado trabado en el cierre de los tÃ©janos de Ron. Este hizo el gesto de acercar la mano para soltarlo pero una mirada asesina de Hermione le paro.  
  
-Quietos los dos! AquÃ­ nadie va a intentar soltarse sin que yo haya salido de enmedio! -grito ella sonrojÃ¡ndose hasta la raÃ­z del pelo.  
  
-Pues espavila! Me ahogo! -RespondiÃ³ Ron intentando que sus manos no tocaran nada involuntariamente.  
  
Hermione SacÃ³ un brazo de debajo el cuerpo de Harry y clavo el codo en el sofÃ¡ para seguidamente ir contorsionando el torso hasta conseguir alejar su cara de la de Ron. Una vez echo eso DesenredÃ³ el otro brazo del muchacho pelirrojo para llevar a cabo la misma operaciÃ³n. A poco a poco tensÃ³ las piernas hasta clavar los talones en el suelo, y, sÃºbitamente, se dio impulso saliendo de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofÃ¡ y subiendo las piernas en este con el impulso. Con lo cual de golpe Harry perdiÃ³ su punto de apoyo y fue a caer directamente contra el torso de Ron dejÃ¡ndolo definitivamente sin aliento.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ahora ya podÃ©is soltaros.. voy al baÃ±o.- Dijo mientras pasaba de un salto por encima de ellos.  
  
-Gra..cias.. por la ayuda..-respondiÃ³ Ron mientras intentaba que sus Ã³rganos internos volvieran a su puesto original.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando Hermione saliÃ³ del baÃ±o se encontrÃ³ con la mesa puesta y antes de tener tiempo de decir nada un coro la saludÃ³:  
  
-Tu lavas los platos y preparas los bocadillos!-gritaron al unÃ­sono.  
  
-EEhhhh!!..Esclavistas...-murmurÃ³ ella con un mohÃ­n mientras se sentaba y buscaba algo de fruta.-Por cierto..Â¿que bocadillos?  
  
-Hermione! Que hoy vamos a la playa!-respondiÃ³ Ron airado mientras mordisqueaba una tostada atravesada por un cuchillo.  
  
-Pero tengo muchÃ­simo trabajo en al biblioteca y..-se quejÃ³ ella empezando a pelar una naranja.  
  
-Nos lo prometiste!-se enfurruÃ±Ã³ Harry cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Â¿os lo prometÃ­?-dudÃ³ ella.  
  
-Nos lo prometiste!!-respondieron al unÃ­sono haciendo mala cara.  
  
Hermione lanzÃ³ un suspiro y secÃ¡ndose una gotita de sudor levantÃ³ la mirada.  
  
-Vaaaaaleeee..pero si luego bajo las not...-No pudo terminar la frase porque los dos muchachos empezaron a hacer una danza india a su alrededor.- Crios inmaduros-se lamentÃ³ mientras se comÃ­a la naranja.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-TÃ­a Buenaa!! Mazisaaa!!!  
  
Harry y Ron empezaron a lanzar vÃ­tores y silbidos cuando Hermione saliÃ³ secÃ¡ndose una gotita de sudor, de su habitaciÃ³n. Se habÃ­a puesto una camiseta de tirantes azul claro que dejaba ver las tiras de su biquini, y una falda tejana hasta las rodillas. IgnorÃ¡ndolos completamente se calzÃ³ las sandalias de esparto y metiÃ³ los bocadillos, toallas, y cremas, en un par de mochilas.  
  
-Bueno, si tan buena estoy no permitirÃ©is que cargue con las bolsas verdad?- comentÃ³ pÃ­caramente mientras les tiraba una bolsa a cada uno.  
  
-MÃ­rala ella, y parecÃ­a tonta..-respondiÃ³ Ron sacÃ¡ndole la lengua mientras se ponÃ­a la mochila sobre su camiseta de tirantes verde.  
  
-Bueno, con tantas becas algo habrÃ¡ aprendido, no?-comentÃ³ Harry sarcÃ¡sticamente cargando de un solo hombro las suya sobre una camiseta blanca sin mangas.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, mirad como me riÃ³.-frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o Hermione.  
  
La muchacha abriÃ³ la puerta del piso y dejo pasar a los chicos mientras les sacaba la lengua. seguidamente cerrÃ³ con llave tras ella e hizo parar un instante a Ron para guardare las llaves en su bolsa. Ya en la calle caminaron unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a la parada de autobÃºs.  
  
-Â¿que linea nos va bien Mione? pregunto Harry echandole un ojo al complejo mapa de autobuses de la parada.  
  
-Panda de inutiles..a ver dÃ©jame mirar...-La chica le apartÃ³ y se puso a observar con mirada de entendida el mapa-mmm..el 12, nos deja justo delante de Charing Cross...  
  
-Pues ahÃ­ viene, menuda potra!- Ron levanto la mano para parar el autobÃºs rojo de dos pisos y los tres subieron.  
  
-EstÃ¡ casi vacÃ­o!- comento Harry sorprendido-aunque claro, un sÃ¡bado a las 7 y media..nose de que me extraÃ±o...  
  
-Vaya horas de salir...-se quejÃ³ Ron  
  
-Mejor asÃ­, nos encontraremos menos gente...puso cara de entendida Hermione mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.  
  
-EEhh! Que se va a pillar los sitios de delante!- saltÃ³ Ron mientras empezaba a subir atropelladamente las escaleras seguido por un Harry que se aguantaba la risa a duras penas.  
  
Hermione al ver tras ella semejante avalancha empezÃ³ a correr tambiÃ©n como buenamente podÃ­a hacia arriba planteandose seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a los loqueros. Una vez arriba un vistazo rÃ¡pido le informÃ³ que de los dos asientos dobles de primera fila uno estaba ocupado por una pareja muy acaramelada mientras el otro estaba vacÃ­o, y dejÃ¡ndose llevar por el juego de sus desbocados amigos corriÃ³ como alma lleva el diablo a sentarse en medio de el asiento doble.  
  
-Ja! es Mio!!-Les soltÃ³ Hermione sacÃ¡ndoles la lengua.  
  
Pero en vez de pararse y refunfuÃ±ar como ella habrÃ­a supuesto se miraron cÃ³mplices y saltaron el asiento quedando ella completamente estrujada sentada entre ellos.  
  
-Â¿como demonios me lo hago siempre para acabar como el jamÃ³n de un sandwich? -comentÃ³ ella medio ahogada entre los dos proyectos de hombre.  
  
-ConfiÃ©salo...nos adoras...-riÃ³ Ron mientras Harry se carcajeaba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A ver..el tren hacia Bristol sale...en 15 minutos, en el anden...ehh...9, perfecto -Hermione dejo de mirar los horarios del tren y se dirigiÃ³ hacia la taquilla con los chicos para comprar los billetes.  
  
-Por donde se va al anden 9?- pregunto Ron observando la enorme estaciÃ³n de Charing Cross.  
  
-Por allÃ­ -seÃ±alÃ³ Harry -por el puente elevado.  
  
Los tres jÃ³venes subieron arriba del puente y fueron cruzando las vÃ­as hasta bajar al apeadero entre el anden 9 y 10. Una vez allÃ­ se dieron cuenta que parecÃ­a que todo el mundo habÃ­a tenido la misma idea de salir temprano, porque estaba abarrotado.  
  
-Pasooo, pasooo...-Harry iba delante intentando esquivar a la gente y dando vueltas sobre si mismo para conseguir pasar en segÃºn que puntos hasta que algo mÃ¡s sÃ³lido que una persona lo sofrenÃ³ -Ay, ay ay...  
  
-Joder Macho, Harry, que te ha echo la pobre pared, ni que quisieras atravesarla, vamos al anden 9! no al nueve y medio donde parece que quieras ir a base de tirar al suelo paredes.-Ron le cogiÃ³ por la camiseta a la par que Hermione y de alguna manera que solo conocÃ­a el consiguiÃ³ llevarles hasta la puerta del tren y subir en el.  
  
Milagrosamente encontraron un compartimento vacÃ­o en el que se apalancaron para pasar la hora y media de viaje que tenÃ­an por delante.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Hermione se sumergiÃ³ en la lectura de un manual de primeros auxilios(sorprendente) y Ron y Harry intentaron compartir los auriculares de un discman con escaso Ã©xito pues el primero acabÃ³ renunciando y se puso a dormitar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lo se...dije ke este cap seria la playa..pero he contado tantas cosas anteriores..i igualmente es muchiiisimo mas largo ke mis capÃ­tulos habituales XD(aunque eso tampoco es mucho^0^UUU)  
  
Bueno, en el siguiente, la playa, lo juro^0^UU ( o por lo menos parte de la playa^^;)  
  
Ah, en un fic que pasaba en londres busque en una guia los sitios y comprobe ke las cosas fueran de esa manera..pero aki no, asi que, nose si es bristol el lugar de la playa, si de charing cross salern esos trenes, si el bus 12 pasa por alli o siquiera existe, asi ke ya lo sabeis XDDD  
  
Pliiss dejadme reviews ;___; (wil lloriquea) 


	4. ¡Patos al agua!

Entre mi falta de inspiraciÃ³n y la muerte de Fanfiction.net este capitulo realmente se ha hecho rogar^^UUU Vamos a responder los reviews:  
  
Cris: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ HabrÃ¡ alguna pareja, no puedo evitarlo y tb lios, pero supongo que me voy a quedar en fic de humor^^ Ya se ke las playas britÃ¡nicas son muy frias, pero tengo amigos en holanda, y ellos se banyan tan anchos, supongo que si lo has visto siempre asÃ­ lo encuentras normal^^  
  
Hermi 12: Aki no solo a ronnie no, sino a mÃ¡s, en baÃ±ador XDDD  
  
Hermi Weasley 14: Muy amable*^0^* me encanta que me dejeis review asÃ­*^^* Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste^^  
  
Ucchan: Gracias por tus comentarios, y antes de que me digas algo del clima en este ya te he respondido por mailo XDDDD No sigo la linea del libro, pero si voy cogiendo cositas de aki y allÃ­ ^o^UUU  
  
Spacey: Gracias ti tb por el review^0^ Bueno al fin he escrito el 4Âº X_X (ah, dale un capÃ³n a favila de mi parte por no subir el segundo de stonewall, porfa ^0^U) Al final consiguen llegar a la playa XD  
  
Favila: hablando del rey de roma!! Sigue stonewall XP Lo de Harry nose de donde me saliÃ³, estaba pensando profesiones y carreras, y me saliÃ³ del alma^0^ Hoy aparece otro personage del libro, y en el siguiente capitulo he pensado en tres mÃ¡s^^ Yo tb estoy pillando muebles de la basura y de donde sea, ke este verano em voy a vivir con unos amigos, tamos pintandom, la verdad es que este fic esta algo inspirado en como creo ke viviremos, conociÃ©ndonos XDDD Juro ke seguirÃ© la vieja generaciÃ³n en brebe, ahora estoy de baja, engo mucho tiempo^0^U  
  
Ah, gracias por reviewar a bocasa de filo y alexia tb!!!  
  
Bueno, aki sus dejo con el capitulo 4: Patos al agua(ei, mis titulos se superan dia a dia XD)  
  
.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:.  
  
  
  
  
  
*PrÃ³xima estaciÃ³n: Bristol. Correspondencia con linea 3 de cercanÃ­as y autobuses municipales*  
  
Hermione levantÃ³ la vista de la explicaciÃ³n sobre respiraciÃ³n artificial para observar, anonadada, como un mar azul aparecÃ­a al salir de un tÃºnel. Muy cerca se observaba la ciudad de Bristol, originalmente portuaria y pesquera, y actualmente zona favorita de veraneo de los Londinenses en la Ã©poca de calor. Harry Potter al ver que su mejor amiga miraba por la ventana se quito uno de los auriculares del discman dejando oÃ­r por todo el compartimento la pegadiza canciÃ³n francesa "Lolita" de la cantante AlizeÃ©. Ron se medio despertÃ³ con la mÃºsica y, curioso, observÃ³ entre la cabeza de sus compaÃ±eros de piso favoritos(y Ãºnicos) como el mar se extendÃ­a hasta el horizonte.  
  
Cruzando sonrisas los tres jÃ³venes cogieron las bolsas y salieron al pasillo donde un grupo de londinenses habÃ­a tenido la misma idea para pasar el calor. Al cabo de relativamente poco el tren fue alintiendo la marcha hasta que los andenes de la estaciÃ³n empezaron a aparecer. De un salto bajaron del tren(en el caso de Ron fue literalmente de un salto que estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a una anciana con una falda floreada) Las calles de Bristol parecÃ­an llenarse de tenderetes con el calor. El paseo que llevaba hacia la playa y las calles que lo cruzaban tenÃ­an las aceras abarrotadas de stands de todo tipo de cosas en los que Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse. HabÃ­a pareos de todos los colores imaginables, collares de conchas, de azulejos, tops, baÃ±adores, gorras, sombreros. De todo. Y todo eso iba complementado por no menos cantidad de terrazas de bares y restaurantes. A cada paso olores distintos les rodeaban, desde fish and chips hasta algodÃ³n de azÃºcar. Bristol parecÃ­a Dysneyland.  
  
Intentando no fijarse en todas esas cosas que les gustarÃ­a comprar se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia la playa, por lo menos era gratis, y sus bolsillos no estaban para gastos. Una larga playa de arena se extendÃ­a ante sus ojos, en la zona norte todo de embarcaderos mostraban desde caros yates hasta las barcas de los pescadores que se resistÃ­an ha aceptar ese Bristol plenamente turÃ­stico. Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada cÃ³mplice y como si algo les hubiera poseÃ­do echaron a correr hacia la orilla, gritando, saltando y riendo ante las miradas escÃ©pticas de los hombres de mediana edad con barriga cervecera que se resguardaban debajo los parasoles.  
  
Algo que nunca habÃ­an entendido era porque habÃ­a gente que se instalaba tan lejos del agua, apenas a tres metros de esta tiraron las bolsas al suelo. Claro que por la noche, cuando bajara la marea estarÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s lejos, pero ellos no tenÃ­an ningÃºn interÃ©s en estar allÃ­ esa noche. Estaban impacientes por meterse en el agua, asÃ­ que pasando de protecciones y cremas extendieron las toallas en el suelo y se quitaron la ropa para guardarla en una de las bolsas. Los tres estaban bastante pÃ¡lidos, aunque eso era algo que podÃ­an arreglar cuando salieran y se pusieran crema protectora. Para sorpresa de Hermione los dos chicos llevaban sleeps, el de Harry era azul oscuro con una linea amarilla a cada lado y el de ron era negro con los bordes grises. Hermione riÃ³ al recordar como una vez en la piscina del pueblo Malfoy les habÃ­a gastado una broma y los dos habÃ­a acabado sin el baÃ±ador tipo bÃ³xer, probablemente desde entonces usaban siempre sleeps. Ron en cambio se recreÃ³ unos segundos en observar el cuerpo bien torneado de Hermione bajo ese bikini azul de tiras. Tras unos segundos su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, asÃ­ que, como medida desesperada cogiÃ³ a Harry por un brazo y a Hermione por el otro y echÃ³ a correr hacia el agua tan sÃºbitamente que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.  
  
En unos segundos los tres se ponÃ­an de pie en el agua. No estaba frÃ­a no, estaba helada. Ya se sabe que el mar del norte es extremadamente friÃ³, pero como cada aÃ±o, a ellos les parecÃ­a que ese aÃ±o se habÃ­an pasado.  
  
-E..estÃ¡..he...he ... heladaa..!-Hermione se abrazÃ³ a si misma mientras daba saltitos.  
  
-No... Â¿en quÃ© lo has notado?-contestÃ³ Harry dando vueltas sobre si mismo a ver si se acostumbraba.  
  
-Bah, tampoco serÃ¡ tanto. -les contestÃ³ Ron tan feliz mientras se tiraba para atrÃ¡s el pelo mojado.  
  
Sin mediar palabra Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de esas que significan "Â¡a por Ã©l!". En menos de un segundo los dos saltaban encima de su pelirrojo amigo mientras este intentaba escapar con escaso Ã©xito. Hermione le salto a los hombros tapÃ¡ndose la nariz y se tiro hacia atrÃ¡s para hacer que el muchacho hundiera la cabeza por sorpresa mientras Harry le cogÃ­a los pies y tiraba hacia arriba. Hermione una vez tocado el fondo con el trasero se soltÃ³ y clavo el pie en el suelo para salir a la superficie y seguidamente salto encima de los hombros del muchacho clavÃ¡ndolo en la arena del fondo mientras se aguantaba cogida a los brazos de Harry. Los dos sonrieron malÃ©volamente mientras Ron pataleaba. De sÃºbito este clavÃ³ una patada en el pecho de Harry que inmediatamente le soltÃ³ un pie. De mientras una de las manos de Ron habÃ­a conseguido asirse a un tobillo de Mione y tirando hacia un lado la hizo hundirse hasta acabar sentada encima de Ã©l mientras Harry era hundido por las dos piernas de Ron que le aprisionaron el torso.  
  
A la vista de los tranquilos paseantes, en ese trozo se estaba produciendo una batalla campal, de vez en cuando un brazo o una pierna salÃ­a disparada hacia arriba hasta que, finalmente Ron emergiÃ³ poniÃ©ndose de pie. Aprisionadas bajo sus brazos se encontraban las cabezas de Harry y Hermione que se mantenÃ­an agachados cada uno a un lado del torso del muchacho.  
  
-Â¡Confesad! Â¡Â¿QuiÃ©n es el mas fuerte?!-SaltÃ³ Ron tan feliz mientras les sacaba la lengua.  
  
-Blub blub Â¡Tu! glub glub  
  
-Â¡Harry!-ChillÃ³ Hermione indignada mientras Ron le dejaba libre.  
  
-Â¿Que quieres?Â¡Tenia la cabeza bajo el agua!-contestÃ³ Harry alejÃ¡ndose prudentemente y frotÃ¡ndose el cuello  
  
-Ahora tu preciosa. Â¿QuiÃ©n es el mÃ¡s fuerteee?  
  
-Â¡El gato con botas!-respondiÃ³ Hermione mohÃ­na  
  
-Â¿Ah sÃ­?-Ron se hundiÃ³ un poco con lo cual la cabeza de Hermione quedo unos segundos sumergida mientras ella le clavaba las uÃ±as en la pierna.-Â¿Y ahora?  
  
-Vale vale... Â¡Pinocho!-Le soltÃ³ ella intentando apartarse de un soplido un cabello mojado de la cara.  
  
-Vaya vaya. Â¿Y si hago...esto?-La manÃ³ libre de Ron se acercÃ³ al cuello de Hermione y cogiÃ³ con suavidad uno de los dos cordones que se unÃ­an allÃ­ para aguantar la parte superior del bikini.  
  
-No te atreverÃ¡s... -dijo ella mientras por su cara pasaba una duda.  
  
-Â¿Ah no... ?-Ron tirÃ³ un poco y la primera de las dos lazadas se soltÃ³ con al consecuente cara de Terror de la chica.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Vale, vale, tu ganas, tÃº eres el mas fuerte!!-chillÃ³ Hermione.  
  
Ron la soltÃ³ con una carcajada y la empujÃ³ hacia delante a medio camino entre Harry y Ã©l mientras ella se llevaba la mano al cuello y se hacia un nudo a prueba de graciosillos. A su derecha Harry se estaba riendo como un poseso y a su izquierda Ron le imitaba. Con un fruncimiento de ceÃ±o Hermione puso cara de dudar a cual de los dos iba a asesinar antes. De golpe, levanto con toda su fuerza las manos salpicando abundantemente agua a los dos chicos, y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaba enzarzados en una guerra de olas.  
  
Una sombra se marcÃ³ en el fondo del agua mientras el trÃ­o se divertÃ­a como crios. De golpe Ron, y seguidamente Harry se acuclillaron en el agua dejando salir solo la mitad de la cabeza de ella mientras tanteaban desesperadamente sus tobillos. Hermione se quedÃ³ quieta, con una mano levantada en gesto de salpicar a Harry mientras gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo. Delante de ella se levantÃ³ de golpe de la nada una figura haciendo que lanzara un chillido.  
  
-Hola Granger... veo que seguÃ­s siendo unos crios insoportable, como en la escuela..  
  
Hermione se quedo sin habla, apenas a unos centÃ­metros de ella Dracco Malfoy la observaba de pies a cabeza sin ningÃºn tipo de pudor. Era bastante mÃ¡s alto que ella, pero sin superar a Ron, tenia el pelo rubio platino mojado, cayÃ©ndole en flequillo sobre los ojos grises acero mientras su boca mostraba una mueca de superioridad. Tenia un cuerpo musculado, blanco, bien torneado con unos pectorales muy marcados. Como Ãºnica prenda vestÃ­a un baÃ±ador ajustado tipo pantaloncito corto completamente negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginaciÃ³n. El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo dÃ¡ndole aun un aire mÃ¡s... sexy. Hermione tragÃ³ saliva y se sonrojÃ³ completamente.  
  
Harry y Ron finalmente habÃ­an conseguido ponerse en su sitio los respectivos baÃ±adores(la precauciÃ³n del sleep habÃ­a servido de bien poco al final) y como un solo hombre se metieron entre Hermione y Dracco, como si fueran un muro, hombro con hombro, mirÃ¡ndole fijamente.  
  
-Malfoy... -Harry escupiÃ³ la palabra  
  
-Potter... Weasley. Â¿Ahora estÃ¡is los dos en el mismo nivel de pobreza?- Dracco no se apartÃ³ ni un paso.  
  
-Puede Malfoy, pero siempre serÃ¡ mejor que vivir en un ambiente tan podrido e hipÃ³crita como el tuyo. -RespondiÃ³ Harry mientras Ron cerraba los puÃ±os como deseando romperle la cara de un puÃ±etazo.  
  
-HablÃ³ el huerfanito. Â¿Porque no te adoptan los Weasley? Con tantos hijos no les vendrÃ­a de uno, son como conejos... y Ã©l podrÃ­a casarse con mi vasalla y aumentar aun mÃ¡s la familia. -Hacia aÃ±os en un trabajo de la escuela sobre el Ã¡rbol familiar de cada uno descubrieron que la familia Malfoy durante muchos aÃ±os fue la dueÃ±a feudal de la familia Granger, para desespero de Hermione.  
  
Tanto Ron como Harry hicieron el gesto de lanzarse encima de Dracco para hacerle tragar las palabras una a una pero Hermione les cogiÃ³ a tiempo por el brazo.  
  
-Dejadlo, no vale la pena, salgamos un rato, me da asco estar en la misma agua que Ã©l...  
  
Los chicos a regaÃ±adientes se dejaron girar sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy mientras Hermione les empujaba hacia la playa. Dracco, con su mirada impertinente resiguiÃ³ el cuerpo de la chica parando significativamente en el trasero y subiendo una ceja mientras mostraba una sonrisa burleta. Ron se soltÃ³ de Hermione y hizo un intento de lanzarse hacia Ã©l pero Harry le agarrÃ³ a tiempo y se lo llevÃ³ a rastras hacia la playa.  
  
-Â¡Bonito culo!-GritÃ³ Malfoy antes de girarse, y con una limpia cabezada alejarse nadando hacia un Yate ancorado bastante lejos. Hermione le miro con rabia para luego simplemente observar y sonrojarse.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Hermione!!-GritÃ³ Ron fuera de sÃ­.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Soy Humana!!-Hermione roja como un tomate saliÃ³ del agua haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Ron mientras Harry les observaba como si se hubiesen vuelvo locos.  
  
.:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:. .:.:.:.  
  
Bueno, ya estÃ¡, otro dia mÃ¡s, en el proximo apareceran 3 personages mas del libro ^^ 


End file.
